Un recuerdo
by Asshai
Summary: Claire recuerda un momento de su pasado con Zach ahora que está en casa de su verdadera familia.


-Sabía que había algún tipo de conexión contigo –le dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Será porque has absorbido mi poder –le respondió Claire medio en broma.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero –dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Así que era su tío. Peter Petrelli, aquel muchacho que la salvó de la muerte, que hizo que no se sintiera tan sola, tan extraña, era parte de su familia. Y ahora estaba sentada en uno de las habitaciones de su casa, con una maleta que su abuela quería que llenara para salir del país. De repente todos le prestaban atención, todos querían lo mejor para ella, todos pretendían actuar como si formara parte de sus vidas. Y el único sincero con ella había sido Peter. Y seguiría su consejo porque desde el primer día en que lo vio supo que su amistad y su preocupación eran sinceras. Salvar al mundo o no salvarlo, eso ya no lo tenía tan claro.

De repente le vino a la mente un recuerdo no muy lejano.

_-Así que, ¿es tu héroe?-le dijo Zach justo al salir de la comisaría._

_-Búrlate lo que quieras, pero, me ha salvado la vida.-le contestó._

_-Claire, tú te regeneras, ¿cómo sabes que sin él no hubieras salido ilesa?._

_-No viste a ese hombre Zach, créeme, estaría muerta de no ser por Peter._

_-Peter, SuperPeter. –repitió con ironía._

_-Zach, ¿es que acaso no te alegras de que esté bien? –le preguntó enfadada._

_El muchacho se paró en seco._

_-Es mi culpa que fuera a la fiesta. Es mi culpa que el loco ese te persiguiera y yo ni siquiera pude estar a tu lado para ayudarte. Yo sólo estoy detrás de las cámaras, ese es mi papel en esto. Así que supongo que sí, que me alegro de que Peter sea tu héroe._

_-Lo de la fiesta no fue culpa tuya, no sé cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, yo te acompañé porque quería ir, no me pusiste un cuchillo en la garganta._

_-Porque sé que eso no te sirve de nada, así que.._

_Claire sonrió ante el chiste pero continuó hablando seria, enfrente de Zach._

_-Si hubieras estado a mi lado te hubiese matado y eso.. –tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para continuar-, eso no lo hubiera soportado Zach. Nunca has estado sólo detrás de las cámaras.._

_-Quizá al principio..-la interrumpió él._

_-¡Déjame hablar! –le cortó Claire entre molesta y divertida-, vale, quizá al principio sí, pero sabes bien que desde hace mucho tiempo, eres mi único apoyo, estás a mi lado, estás cuidando de mí y nadie se había portado así nunca conmigo si no había, algún tipo de interés de por medio, ya sabes..-suspiró y miró hacia otro lado-. Quizá me haya dejado impresionar por ese muchacho, por Petrelli, pero ha sido, no sé como explicarlo, ha sido una sorpresa saber que no soy la única así._

_Se miraron durante unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Zach empezó a caminar de nuevo._

_-Te ha dejado muy impresionada –dijo mirando al frente._

_-Parece que estás celoso –le contestó ella mirándolo al andar, viéndolo serio sin alzar la vista hacia ella-. ¡Estás celoso! _

_Zach siguió caminando sin mirarla._

_-¡Oh, por favor! –esta vez fue ella la que se paró, interrumpiéndole el paso-. Me ha dejado muy impresionada, si. –Zach puso los ojos en blanco. –Mírame anda._

_Tras soltar un suspiro de resignación, acabó mirándola._

_-Eso está mejor –le dijo Claire-. Me ha dejado sorprendida una vez, una vez en mi vida y no te voy a engañar, me gustaría conocer más acerca de su vida, de sus.. poderes, por así decirlo. Pero.. Zach –le dijo sujetando su mano-, tú me has dejado impresionada todos los días de estas últimas semanas. Has sido fenomenal conmigo._

_-Quizá yo tenga algún tipo de interés –le dijo él tras un gran esfuerzo._

_Claire sonrió._

_-Claro, el mismo que el mío._

_Y agarrando su cara con las dos manos, se puso de puntillas y le besó. Sorprendido por unos instantes, Zach no reaccionó, pero a los pocos segundos la cogió por la cintura y le correspondió el beso. Y así se quedaron, juntos, durante un largo rato, hasta que decidieron que era mejor continuar en otro lugar y con menos espectadores._

Claire salió de su ensoñación y secándose las lágrimas, cerró la maleta vacía que tenía encima de la cama. "Celoso por Peter", pensó con una sonrisa amarga, sabiendo que sus sentimientos habían sido sólo por la sorpresa y la admiración de aquel fatídico día, del agradecimiento que sentía por haberle salvado la vida y que la conexión de la que ambos hablaron en aquella celda, era precisamente porque tenían la misma sangre. Tío y sobrina.

Cansada se tumbó en la cama. Como le gustaría volver a estar allí de nuevo, explicarle que la única persona a la que realmente había querido había sido él. No pudo contener las lágrimas de nuevo, las lágrimas por Zach, como tampoco pudo contener el odio hacia la persona que había acabado con su vida. Ayudaría a Peter sí, y si podían acabar con aquel monstruo de camino, mucho mejor.


End file.
